


It’s 1:27 in the morning and all I want is to hear your voice

by yookhey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookhey/pseuds/yookhey
Summary: Mark feels lonely and yearns for his boyfriend’s company. He isn’t asking for much. Just getting the chance to hear Yukhei’s voice is already enough for Mark.





	It’s 1:27 in the morning and all I want is to hear your voice

On Wednesdays, Mark usually has to work at the University’s local coffee shop. He has the graveyard shift, working from 12 midnight until 6 in the morning with Jungwoo. But when Mark came in, Kun, who works the shift before him, told him that Jungwoo couldn’t make it to work for today.

Mark didn’t mind much though, quick to refuse the elder’s offer on working the 6-hour shift with him. It’s never busy so early in the morning, students opting to study in the library or in their dormitories, except for the occasional professor or student who wishes for some specially made coffee to sip on. The busiest Mark ever gets when working at the shop is on Finals’ week or approaching (that’s when Mark would wish to drop out of Uni all entirely). So, Mark was so sure he could handle the shop alone while also having to work on his homework.

Except Mark wasn’t aware for it to be so extremely lonely working by himself (well that’s completely on him and he should’ve thought of the consequences early on).

He sighs as he scans the shop’s whole interior from his seat at the counter. He’s used to the sight of unoccupied seats and tables. The atmosphere of the place just feels a bit... different from the usual with Mark being the only person inside and without Jungwoo to keep him company.

The wall clock situated a top of the entrance door tells Mark that it’s nearing 1:30 A.M. (it’s actually _1:27_ if Mark squints to take a good look at the dash lines in between the numbers 5 and 6), still a couple of hours away until it’s the end of his shift and Yerim and Sehun could take over. It makes Mark grumble realising that it’s also still hours away until he could get back to his dorm and sneakily snuggle next to his sleeping boyfriend—

 _Boyfriend_!

Mark perks up from behind the counter, hastily runs to the break room to get his phone and comes running back to his place at the counter to unlock his phone’s lock screen. He types in his boyfriend’s contact name and instantly presses the call button. Mark’s confident that Yukhei’s done with his studying and procrastinating by now. The younger isn’t disappointed when Yukhei picks up after the third ring.

“ _Mark_!” Yukhei literally screams from the other end, but Mark’s smart enough to pull his device away from his ear beforehand. He can even _feel_ the other boy grinning the smile where his teeth are showing and Mark ends up smiling from the thought.

“Hey, Xuxi.” Mark puts their call on speaker and places his phone on top of the counter. “Finally finished with your procrastinating?”

Yukhei’s laugh fills the once quiet and languid coffee shop. It makes Mark feel less lonely, as if Yukhei’s _actually_ there with him and not on the other side of campus probably lying on bed. “Yeah. How’s manning the shop? Is Jungwoo- _hyung_ there?”

“Boring.” Mark pouts at the screen. “And Jungwoo- _hyung_ isn’t here. Kun- _hyung_ told me that he couldn’t make it to work today. He’s probably off busy doing who knows what with Jaehyun- _hyung_.”

Yukhei doesn’t comment on the last part, merely chuckles at what Mark said. “So, it’s just you there?”

He hums in response. “Yeah. It’s just me.”

On the other end of the line, Mark could hear a soft shuffling sound (confirming his suspicion that Yukhei _is_ lying on bed) and it takes Yukhei a while to answer after Mark’s distinctly sure is the sound of their shared bedroom door being opened and closed. “I’ll be there in like ten minutes. _Sharp_.”

Mark’s eyes widen in surprise. He had only wanted to hear Yukhei’s voice, hoping to maybe talk for probably half an hour or so to fill his lonely soul. And not asking for his boyfriend to drive all the way to the coffee shop at (Mark turns to look at the wall clock this time) 1:40 in the morning.

“Y-You’re _what_?” Mark almost screams at his phone. “Xuxi, you don’t _have_ to get here!” The younger tries to argue, but he could already hear _another_ door being opened and closed (most likely the door to their dormitory now). “I’m being _serious,_  Wong Yukhei! I called you to only talk for a couple of minutes. _Not ask_ you to drive all the way to the other side of campus.”

Mark once again hears Yukhei’s boisterous laugh. “And I’m being _serious_ about driving my way to you, _Lee Mark_.”

Mark would be lying if he doesn’t admit that his boyfriend’s comment doesn’t turn him into a blushing mess and for butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Damn it, Mark inwardly groans to himself. He isn’t in high school anymore to be reacting so lamely and he’s supposed to be accustomed to Yukhei’s cheesy comments by now (they’ve been dating for _2 years_!).

“You should be sleeping instead of keeping me company for the next four hours and a half, dumbass.” He weakly answers back to still try and stop Yukhei from coming, but it’s useless because Yukhei’s probably inside his car by now (curse him and his long legs!).

“And leave you all by yourself? Nah, I’d prefer to be by your side while still wide awake at dawn than to be asleep without your warmth.” Yukhei’s smugly smirking while patting himself at the back for a job well done, Mark’s sure if his smug tone is anything for him to go by.

The familiar sound of a car’s ignition being turned on greets Mark from Yukhei’s end of the line and the younger boy sighs in utter defeat. His boyfriend laughs again and Mark groans as a reply, but he’s smiling this time.

“Fine. Suit yourself, Xuxi.” Mark pouts again. “But don’t come whining to me tomorrow if you end up sleeping during the whole duration of Professor Choi’s lecture.”

Yukhei chuckles, “I would never.”

(Yukhei _does_ end up sleeping during Professor Choi’s whole lecture and he _does_ whine to Mark about it. But it’s playful banter and Mark ends up playfully reprimanding Yukhei for his actions and telling him that Yukhei’s to blame.)

**Author's Note:**

>  _wOW_ i _actually_ finished this after a week of rewriting the whole story multiple of times and procrastinating about how i won’t be able to write this. lmao jokes on me then.
> 
> anywho i hope i was able to keep both mark and xuxi in character? mark being the overworked boy he is ~~(i cri for my boi)~~ and xuxi being the dorky and loud boy he is. this wasn’t beta’d either. just lowkey pasted it in on grammarly to know if i didn’t misspelled anything lololol.
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ~~  
> **im whipped for markcas and that’s a fact**  
>  ~~  
>  _


End file.
